


Twist

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://thelana.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://thelana.livejournal.com/">thelana</a>’s plotbunny: <i>Pre-Prison Michael/Lincoln: A truth or dare type of game, Lincoln is blindfolded and has to guess who is kissing him, and somebody thinks it would be a funny idea to fetch Michael and sneak him into it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/), where I have the Slash pairing of Lincoln and Michael. This is for Prompt #21, “Friends” (and the stupid things they do).

x-x-x-x-x

It was Jeff’s idea, mixing games with too much drinking. They were in the basement rec room, he and Lincoln, with Veronica, Linda, Debbie and Jennifer. Jeff’s parents were out of town for the weekend, and he did what most high school kids try at least once.

There was beer, vodka, orange juice and chips downstairs. Jeff’s little brother Eddie was upstairs with Michael in the living room. The younger boys were deep in root beer and video games, their eyes glazed over after the first few rounds with occasional recovery for victory yells and the kind of trash-talking that geeks learn from TV shows but will never, ever master.

“Truth or Dare” had been going on for about half an hour in the basement, with Linda admitting she’d peeked in her parents’ nightstand and Jennifer parading her chest in front of the open window. The questions were getting tougher: “Who would you fuck from school if you had the chance?” and “If someone pulled up in a car and gave you $200 dollars for sex, would you do it?”

It was Lincoln’s turn, and he was feeling reckless. “Truth or Dare?” Debbie asked, and Lincoln was the kind of guy that always picked “Dare.”

“We’re going to blindfold you, and you have to kiss the mystery person for at least a minute and then guess who it is.”

“Why didn’t we just play spin the bottle?” Lincoln asked.

“That’s dumb—we haven’t played that since junior high.” Veronica could look so superior and naïve at the same time.

“Okay, fine. Set me up,” Lincoln said. He took a swig of vodka while Jeff looked for a piece of cloth and a couple of the girls went to the bathroom. Minutes later, he was wrapped up and the lights were down, and everyone waited while time stretched out.

_If they bring a dog in here, I am killing someone,_ Lincoln thought. He could hear footsteps on the carpet coming closer, but couldn’t tell much about them. Everyone had been moving around so much that it could be anyone. At least it sounded human…

After a moment, he felt warmth near his face, and then a tentative press of lips at the corner of his mouth.

No half-measures on this one, he thought, turning his face to force a real kiss. It was hesitant but nice—soft, warm lips, so full and receptive. Too lush to be Veronica, too shy to be Jennifer. He swept his tongue over the bottom lip, biting it softly, and felt the slight rasp of roughness at the corner of that mouth.

_Jeff,_ he thought. _That sneaky son of a bitch…_ He felt a competitive edge surfacing inside himself, and he kissed harder, deeper, _dirtier_ with every ounce of technique he had. If Jeff was looking for trouble, he was going to get it. Lincoln nipped and teased and sucked on that mouth and tongue with porn-star seriousness, because making someone cream their pants was the ultimate victory for the kind of 18-year-old who could get laid just walking down the street.

His opponent was breathing hard, lost in an adolescent tsunami of sexual stimulation, and Lincoln could hear whoops and shrieks around them. Only one voice was different, and he heard it then.

“Lincoln, stop!” Veronica said, and he broke off his efforts with a wet, x-rated sound.

“It’s Jeff,” he said smugly, and he yanked the blindfold off.

But it was not. Jeff was giggling across the room and it was Michael who sat there instead, looking at Lincoln with swollen lips and black-pupiled half-open eyes. Michael’s chest was heaving and his expression was one of having been thoroughly debauched.

“Oh my god. Fuck!” Lincoln said, but Michael was on his feet and running out of the room before Lincoln could say or do anything else.

“Whose great idea was that?” he glowered, and Veronica’s downcast eyes gave her away. “Did you think it would be funny?”

“I didn’t think it would go that far,” she complained. “Honestly, what got into you?”

“I thought it was Jeff!” Lincoln yelled, and Jennifer suddenly eyed him from the corner like he was ten fantasies rolled into one.

“Seriously, Linc, I didn’t know you cared.” Jeff was laughing so hard he’d fallen out of the chair, and Linda and Debbie had giggled themselves into tears.

“Fuck off!” Lincoln yelled, grabbing his coat and stomping up the stairs.

“Michael, we’re leaving!” he called out, but the living room was empty. He found Eddie in the kitchen, halfway into a bag of cookies and looking guilty. “Where’s Michael?”

“Um… he already left. Sorry.”

_Fuck._

Lincoln strode out the front door to an empty street, picking up speed as he went around the corner. Michael had better be headed home, he thought, because he sure as hell didn’t want to spend the night looking for him. He kept himself from thinking too hard about what kind of talk they were going to be having about all of this later. Truth be told, he didn’t even know where to begin. He hunched his shoulders up and walked faster.

Somebody had really crossed a line tonight, and he had the nagging feeling that it was him.

  


_\----- fin -----_

The sequel, "Stung," is [**here.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5600464)


End file.
